<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An attempt to return his bracelet by toosexiual (keigosky)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911024">An attempt to return his bracelet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keigosky/pseuds/toosexiual'>toosexiual (keigosky)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M, Strangers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keigosky/pseuds/toosexiual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Running into a stranger’s embrace is clearly not in Yixing’s to-do-list tonight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An attempt to return his bracelet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is a really old fic. One of my very first attempts to write a good one. Please be nice lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Running into a stranger’s embrace is clearly not in Yixing’s to-do-list tonight. He hastily strides towards the club’s entrance while bowing repeatedly and incoherent sorrys come out of his mouth like a broken tape, leaving the stranger dumbfounded.</p><p>It’s not that Kris has any other intention but Yixing’s bracelet gets stuck in the zipper of his leather jacket and he doesn’t want to ask around to know about the boy who just ran into him and left his bracelet. It’s not that he’s totally clueless about the smaller guy either. He’s seen him around the club several times when Baekhyun invites him for a drink, the boy is a dancer.</p><p>“His name is Yixing,” Baekhyun tells him laughingly, strutting down the stage.</p><p>Kris notices a small boy with doe eyes approaches Baekhyun. “Here you are, Kyungsoo,” the singer hands the microphone to the boy and smiles. He waves when Kyungsoo starts making his way to the stage.</p><p>“Why?” Baekhyun turns towards him, hooking their arms together and begins dragging Kris towards the empty stools. Kris stares at him, confused.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Yixing! Zhang Yixing!”</p><p>Kris has to be fast to put his palm over the singer’s mouth because he’s so loud despite his petite figure. Sometimes he thinks maybe Baekhyun swallows the microphone or that’s just the effect of being together with Chanyeol for five years. “Tone it down!” he hisses when looking around the club. Yixing is leaning on the wall at the corner with a guy, cocktails in their hands, chatting away and laughing.</p><p>He heaves a sigh of relief when the dancer doesn’t even move his eyeballs. They’re still fixed on the pink-haired boy next to him. Kris has no idea why he doesn’t like the scene, at all. So that explains why he glares at the innocent Baekhyun and stands up to leave. He clutches the bracelet in his palm tightly, squeezes his eyes shut before snapping them open and turns around.</p><p>“Can you give it to him?” he says as he holds out the silver jewelry to Baekhyun.</p><p>“It’s his?” Baekhyun asks, taking it into his hand. “Why don’t you give it yourself?”</p><p>Kris shrugs. “I need to go,”</p><p>“Kris, I don’t have time for this. Chanyeol will pick me up and he’ll be here in—” Baekhyun looks at the white Levis’ circled around his slender wrist and gasps. “…5…4…3—”</p><p>“Hey, Baek!”</p><p> Kris has to resist the urge to smack his forehead when Chanyeol puts his arm around the singer’s shoulders with an extremely wide grin. He snorts when Chanyeol waves and greets him. “Hi, Kris!”</p><p>“Go away,”</p><p>Kris spins around on his heels and turns to leave because he thinks it’s a waste of time to talk to the two idiots. It’s better to go home and rest on his comfy bed. However, he stops on his track when Baekhyun hollers, unbelievably loud, “Zhang Yixing! Yah! This guy has something to give you! Yah!”</p><p>“YAH!” Kris stomps his way back to the singer to beat the crap out of him. He shakes his head in disbelief and glares when the singer shoves the bracelet to his chest. “Good luck.” Baekhyun chuckles and winks. He makes a mental note to kill the couple who silently head towards the exit while giggling later. What did he do wrong to deserve friends like them?!</p><p>He thinks he’s getting a mini heart attack as soon as he realizes that Yixing is standing in front of him. He’s so cute up close—he didn’t get to see his face clearly earlier. He wants too coo and aw because Yixing blinks at him. Kris is slightly breathless.</p><p>“Uhm…” Kris starts. “Did you notice something?” he has to look around because <em>damn it</em> did Yixing just step closer towards him.</p><p>He hears Yixing hums. “My bracelet!” the smaller boy’s eyes widen as he frantically taps his jeans pockets and rolls the sleeves of his shirt up to check on his bare wrist. His shoulders drop when it’s not hooked around his wrist. “I think I forgot to wear it again,” he huffs and looks up to Kris.</p><p>“Do you always forget things like that? You bumped into me earlier and your bracelet got stuck to my zipper and look, it’s here,” Kris opens his palm and takes Yixing’s hands to put it back on his wrist.</p><p>Yixing blinks rapidly. He barely sinks the fact that Kris is touching him. And the feeling of his skin against him makes the butterflies inside his tummy come to live. He doesn’t know why but he grabs Kris’s retreating hand, pulls him down and presses a soft kiss to the taller boy’s cheek.</p><p>“Thank you…uhm…” Yixing stumbles on his words after pulling away. Suddenly, the floor seems interesting to stare at. It makes Kris chuckles and he softly whispers,</p><p>“Kris. My name is Kris.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>